Computers, Magic and IM, oh my!
by Fear My Butterfly Army
Summary: Hmm....IM! the wondefull world of Harry Potter is introduced to IM! OH MY! Warning: Halarity will ensue.HG RHr
1. err, what is this 'im'

_A/N This is my first story and i got this idea from Dark Fairy 4 Evur...Anyway...please no flames as my profile clearly states what I think of them. Anyway. Here is my story..._

Title: Harrry Potter and AIM

Chapter 1

Dumbledore decided that after what happened during 5th year he would be nice and created AIM accounts for The Golden Trio and Ginny, and of course, they could show anyone else...or anyone could figure it out...but that doesn't matter.

Seeker1211

This user has logged on

Granger220

this user has logged on

RonWeasley

this user has logged on

LilWeasleygrl

this user has logged on

Granger220: Hey!

LilWeasleygrl:Hey Hermione!

RonWeasley: Hi

Seeker1211: Hello

Granger220: How has all your summers been? How is Fred and George's buisness?

LilWeasleygrl: They opened a shop in Diagon Alley. It opens tomorow.

Seeker1211: It is only a week into summer, Hermione.

Granger220: Yeah...but..nvm...Are the Dursleys bearable this summer?

RonWeasley: I'm gonna ask Mum when you can come here...brb

Seeker1211: Yeah...The're dead afraid of the order...I have barley any chores.

LilWeasleygrl: anyway...Malfoy is gonna be mad when we get back...I am so glad that his dad was finnaly caught...It's gonna' be funny

Granger220: Ron has been gone for a while!

LilWeasleygrl: I can here him begging mum to let you two to come early, and mum says that she has to wait for Dumbledore's ok. It is acctually quite entertaining.

Granger220: Oh

RonWeasley

This user is idle

Seeker1211: The dursleys call...buh bye...

this user has logged off

LilWeasleygrl: Sooo...

Granger220:diner...see ya' Ginny

this user has logged off

LilWeasleygrl:bye

this user has logged off

Ron Weasley

this user has logged off.

_A/N I will try to make the chapters longer...please review as you have already done the reading part.._

_If there are any other people you want me to add tell me._

_How is this for pairings:_

_Harry/Ginny_

_Ron/Hermione_

_If you have any ideas please tell me in your reviews and constructive critisism is welcome...no flames! thank you._

_also..this story was written like...forever ago, so if you want me too continue state it, but the chapters will most likely come when i have extreme boredom and sugar. _


	2. Lover's Quarrel

**A/N: peoples who have missed me and those of you who haven't alike, I would like to warn you of four things:**

**A: I have had such a friggin' hectic life recently that I cannot post all that often, I am so so so so sorry! **

**B: My first disclaimer goes through all the story, 'cause I get bored of righting it over and over again. So..yeah**

**C: This chapter will--hopefully—be longer than the last but I just had a hectic week and I just got back from lacrosse like five minutes ago. Also, tomorrow I am moving, so again, sorry, but my computer will be shut down for a while and I might even get a new one (YAY!) **

**D: I have eight brothers and sisters and im the second to youngest so not the 'baby' that gets all the parent's attention, but too small and insignificant to care about so I very often get kicked off my computer, and such. **

**Maybe later y'all can meet my alternate personality, Dessy, and maybe my friend!**

**On with the story(sorry, I talk too much)**

Ron is entirely way too bored and this is an IM story so I can't have them do much else but IM each other. Therefore, Ron gets on and makes a chat room. I am not being creative as my L.A. teach stole my creativity of the day and I have none left, so no chat room names come to me.

Booklvr: Hello!

RW: Hey, Hermione

(A/N I would like to interject and say that they know who each other are because it is infinitely easier that way)

Booklvr: Hey Ron, is Ginny coming?

RW: Ill get her

Lilweaselgrl: hey herms! I have been so bored! With Fred n George gone I've been going insane w/ boredom!

Booklvr: ha ha ha! I laugh at you! I, for one, am having fun reading the new edition of Hogwarts, A History!

RW: oh Merlin, please tell me your not going to recite it too us back at Hogwarts!

Booklvr: honestly Ronald! I don't know why I put up with you!

Seekerwholived

_This user has signed on_

Seekerwholived: hey guys

Lilweasleygrl: lovers quarrel

Seekerwholived: -snickers-

Booklvr: **GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY AND HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU!**

Lilweasleygrl: Ronniekins is blushing redder than a tomato!

Seekerwholived: Hello to you too 'mione

Booklvr: Hello Harry, what did the Dursleys want last time?

Seekerwholived: They wanted me to do some pointless, time-wasting chore again…

Lilweasleygrl: Ron disappeared off somewhere downstairs, he should be going idle anytime now. Im gonna go and put an away message in for him…brb

Booklvr: ok

RW

_This user is away…_

Lilweasleygrl: -snicker- Ronniekins seems to have found out about how I was going out with dean, and didn't bother to find out that we broke up AGES ago

Seekerwholived: I know what would drive him nuts…

Lilweasleygrl: what?

(In a separate window so only Harry and Ginny can read)

seekerwholived: We could pretend to go out and he would go bloody insane

lilweasleygrl: harry, your bloody brilliant!

Seekerwholived: I know, I know

Lilweasleygrl: and modest too! (Note the sarcasm)

Seekerwholived: -pouts-

(Back in the normal window)

lilweasleygrl: you still there Herms?

Booklvr: 'course

RW

_This user has returned_

Seekerwholived: about bloody time, Ron

Booklvr: watch your language, Harry!

Lilweasleygrl: Hermione! Don't snap at my boyfriend!

RW: BOYFRIEND!

Seekerwholived: yup…me and Gin-Gin are and item

Lilweasleygrl: yeah, Harry-kins!

Seekerwholived: of course, ickle Gin-Gin

Lilweasleygrl: completely, harry-poo

Seekerwholived: yes, Weasley numero 7

RW: Harry! I am so going to kill you for touching my sister!

Seekerwholived: but im all the way at the Dursley's and Ginny is in your closer to you than me

RW: im so going to kill you if you even look at her!

Lilweasleygrl: Ron, what did I tell you about killing saviors of the wizarding world who are supposed to defeat a evil, practically-immortal Dark lord?

Booklvr: Ohhhhhhh! I have got to leave! I just got to a REALLY interesting place in my book!

_This user has signed off_

Seekerwholived: Alrighty then. Errrr….you two continue your fight and il just….go…….bye

_This user signed off_

Lilweasleygrl: argghhhh! You made them leave!

RW: ME?

Lilweasleygrl: YES, YOU!

Now, a window pops up on both people's screens, declaring "You have lost your internet connection, please try again later" and they were both signed off.

**A/N: Okayyyyyy…another chapter done, and I might not have one up for a while.**

**Check out my theory for HBP at the bottom of my bio! You can tell me what you think in reviews! I need at least three real reviews this time(flames don't count, constructive criticism and support will be hugged and cherished and filed in a pretty bpx that sais "Memories")**

**Also, who else should I put in the story? Please please please please please tell me! **

** Review **

**---------- ----------**

**\ Right there /**

**\ /**

**\ the /**

**\ purple /**

**\ button / **

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ / **


	3. Seekerwholied

**A/n Okie-pokey! I was bored so I decided to write the next chapter, with only TWO reviews! Come on people! I'm losing my motivation!**

**Since I heard a rule about not individually responding to reviews, I will simply say THANK YOUSO FRIGGIN MUCH!(to my only reviewer to last chapter –pouts-) You really don't understand how much looking at my e-mail and seeing an e-mail declaring I got a review means to me! I really hope everyone else will review! please please please review!**

**Also, I invited some of my ghost-y friends to help me right the story and they are! Yay!**

**Nickel- whoopdy-frikin'-doo!**

**Sylvie: yup yup! Now on to the story!**

Seekerwholied

_This user has logged on_

HJG

_This user has logged on_

MrsHarryPotter

_This user has logged on_

Weasley6

_This user has logged on_

Weasley6: what in the world is that screen name about Ginny!

MrsHarryPotter: well, me and Harry ARE going out….

Weasley6: yeah, but….but…but…..Harry, you're soooooo dead!

Seekerwholied: Im shaking in my boots…'cause you're defiantly scarier than having an insane dark lord after your head

HJG: Stop being so dark, Harry!

Seekerwholied: that was sarcasm

HJG: but it was DARK sarcasm

Seekerwholied: all sarcasm is dark, herms.

HJG: well….welll……than don't use sarcasm!

HJG: !

Seekerwholied: okaaaaaayyyy….

MrsHarryPotter: ANYWAYS…

Seekerwholied: anyways…

MrsHarryPotter: shut up Harry

Seekerwholied: only 'cause i love ya

Weasley6: stop being so mushy with my sister, Potter!

Seekerwholied: since when was I 'potter'

Weasley6: since you went out with my sister

Seekerwholied: okay, just wondrin….

HJG: y'all are weird…

Seekerwholived: 'y'all'?

HJG: somthin' I picked up in America when we visited there….

Seekerwholived: those Americans are weird! _(A/N: Dessie would like to put in that Americans could 'kick the butts of every single freaking brit' her words, not mine)_

MrsHarryPotter: hmmm….you know, I think we should make our chat open to others….

HJG: yeah!

_This chat room is now open to public view_

Seekerwholied: wonder who'll come…

HJG: maybe they'll be from another country and they can share their culture with us!

MrsHarryPotter: Hermione Jane Granger, you are one strange child

HJG: like you are authorized to call me a child, I am and entire YEAR older than you!

MrsHarryPotter: yeah yeah…whatever…

Pranksteruno: Hullo, all. Gin-gin, Ronniekinns, Mr. Potter, Professor Granger!

Pranksterdos: Look at them, Gred! So ready to greet us warmly!

Seekerwholied: Hullo Fred and George

Pranksterdos: Hello dear Harry!i hope…

Pranksteruno: are aware of the fact that…

Pranksterdos: your screen name is 'seekerwho_lied_'…

Pranksteruno: not 'seekerwholived'

Seekerwholied: I knew, but wanted to see who would notice first, congrats! You won the grand prize!

Pranksteruno: which would be…

Seekerwholied: dunno…nothing but glory I guess

Pranksterdos: that's a sucky prize

Pranksteruno: yes, it is.

Seekerwholied: g2g

_This user has logged off_

_Ha, losers. You're friend doesn't want to talk to you_

At this point, all of the characters in this story stared with wide eyes at their screens

All of these said characters were slightly disturbed and all signed off immediately.

**A/N: okay, this was very very very very short and I have HORRIBLE writer's block, so give me ideas and I might not be updateing for a while until I get an idea…..yeah**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIW REVIEW!**


	4. Snape's undieing love!

**A/N: yay! I randomly had a hyper moment and got an idea! I promise it was the reviews, so keep sending them in! I luckily restrained myself from jumping for joy when I saw that I had reviews, yay! To The Female Nerd, ummmmmm….you get a….ummmmm….a... a... a... a….a……BAG OF E-SUGAR! Happiness!**

**Dessy: yay! (Note that she is using extreme sarcasm here)**

**Dessy is excited, too. She just doesn't want to admit it….I don't like that angry gleam in her eyes……..**

**On to the story!-strikes a heroic pose-**

Setting…..duh duh duh duh! Okay, since it is inevitable that we have a setting, which I have forgotten to add (oops), so here it is: All the Weasleys are at the Burrow (surprise! Bet you never expected that!) Harry is at the Dursley's (nooooooooooooo…) Hermione is at HER house!

Boywhowontdie

_This user has logged on…whoopee_

Ultranerd

_This user has logged on_

HPsGF

_This user has logged on…to give her boyfriend an e-snog_

Boywhowontdie: Where's Ron?

HPsGF: Him and Fred and George have to de-gnome the garden

Boywhowontdie: because…..

HPsGF: because they were told to

Boywhowontdie: never mind then…ill be back in a minute…

Ultranerd: Where did he go?

HPsGF: I have no earthly idea…

Ultranerd: so…Ginny, how has it been for you once prats 1-6 figured out you and Harry are going out?

HPsGF: prats 1-5 took it well, but prat numero 6 is being a...Well… prat

Ultranerd: hmmm

Boywhowontdie: I swear I'm going to pass out from laughter!

HPsGF: why?

Boywhowontdie: because Dudley just fell down the stairs!

Boywhowontdie: and I have confiscated sugar from the kitchen in the aftermath…

Ultranerd: that is funny…the Dudley part

HPsGF: hilarious!

Boywhowontdie: you know, I just had a hilarious brain wave…..

HPsGF: which would be…?

Boywhowontdie: noooooooottthhhhhiiiiiiinnnnnnngggg

Ultranerd: I am intrigued……tell

Boywhowontdie: what if……..Snape got up in the middle of the start of term feast and declared his undying love to Dumbledore……hilarious!

Ultranerd: you are a strange strange strange child… not funny, disturbing

HPsGF: Remind me never to give him sugar…..never ever

Ultranerd: I completely agree

Boywhowontdie: you know, I have found out that being on the internet and looking up random websites is fun!

Ultranerd: ooookkkkkkaaaayyyyyy…

HPsGF: be afraid, very afraid…

Boywhowontdie: I have found books that seem very interesting! The titles all have MY name in them….Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone…..Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets……. I think this is my life... so far…. not this iming, I hope! There is five of them….

HpsGF: ill be going, like…. Now

_This user has logged off after forgetting to e-snog her insane boyfriend_

Ultranerd: Oh! Look at the time, I have got to go!

_This user has logged off_

Boywhowontdie: Miss Mary Mack Mack Mack, all dressed in black black black, she has a knife knife knife, stuck in her back back back, she can not breathe breathe breathe, she can not cry cry cry, that's why she begs begs begs, she begs to die die die…

**A/N: Umm...yay! it is also short, but do you know how long it took to write this? ummm...nevermind, sorry for not spending that much time on it...shoukd i mix in other forms of wierd computer things that people make them do, like writeing fanfictiona dn e-mailing? and also, i need screen name ideas...thanx...sooooo...please please review and i wish i could individually respond to them...oh welll...REVIEW!**


	5. With emphasis

**A/N: Hi peeps! I have changed my screen name, but I will still go by Sylvie! I am veeeeerrrryyy bored, so I am writing a new chapter, and I DID get reviews, so there! Yay! I seriously just had like a pound of sugar so I will be hyper! Go me!**

**Twitch: I LOVE hyper ness! I have an exciting, completely brainless and random idea, so be warned for OCs and charries from other places! I don't own 'em!**

**Nickel: I blame Twitch for making her eat sugar. Can I kill her?**

**Dessie: No killing Sylvie's other alternate personalities.**

**Nickel: but she is so annoying!**

**Shade: here! –Hits Twitch over the head with a frying pan-**

**Sylvie: Oh dear….lets start the story!**

Harry signs on, ready to tell his friends (who are at their respective homes) about what had happened.

GWsBF

_This used has logged on_

HPsGF

_This user had logged on_

RW

_This user has logged on_

HG

_This user has logged on_

GWsBF: I fear I am going insane

(A/N: At this point the lovely authoress has to leave to a birthday party for her sister's boyfriend and his twin. When she returns she is less hyper but will still try and keep evil sense away from her insane story "back off, you evil literal bunnies!")

HPsGF: and that would be because…?

GWsBF: I got a very very strange letter

GWsBF: from Voldemort

RW: WHAT?

HG: what did he say?

GWsBF: he said 'Boy-who-refuses-to-die-and-wont-stay-still-long-enough-for-me-to-kill-him, I have recently discovered that Crabbe is useless and sniveling. He has mistaken my hissing to Nagani as chocking more than once. I am so desperate for an opinion and I would rather like to get an enemy's opinion on this so please respond and give me your answer. With Hate, the Dark Lord Voldemort (with emphasis)'

HG; odd

RW: and disturbing

GWsBF: yes…..I am permanently scarred… for life

HPsGF: yes. Scary

Fear My Butterfly Army: Funny

HPsGF: Who are you?

Fear My Butterfly Army: I am the authoress of this fanfic! You have to obey my every command –maniacal laughter-

RW: so you made Harry and Ginny get together?

Fear My Butterfly Army: yup! And I made you lose internet connection! And I made Voldilocks send Harry that letter. And I made…. Oops, almost gave that away!

HG: so you could make Ron bow to my every whim? And you could make Malfoy act like a stupid childish git… well more of one?

Fear My Butterfly Army: yes

HG: will you?

Fear My Butterfly Army: no

HG: Darn

Fear My Butterfly Army: I got to go now… bye

RW: that was… odd

HPsGF: agreed

GWsBF: She has traumatized me with Voldemort's letter.

HG: yes

RW: with emphasis

AC: Thaniel! What is this?

TF: I don't know Alaizabel (I don't have the book w/ me so I don't know how to spell her name)

RW: great! More random people!

Twitch: Our lovely authoress sent me to help clarify things. Alaizabel and Thaniel, you are from a book titled 'The Haunting of Alaizabel Cray' and are two of the main characters. Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione, ya'll are from a series of books titled 'Harry Potter…' and the endings change from book to book. Fear My Butterfly Army doesn't own either book, but is just borrowing the characters to bend to her will! Got it?

AC: Yes

TF: Indeed. I just got over being shot and now I get thrown into a wierd dimentional crossover…exciting

AC: oh shut up Mr. Fox!

HG: umm... this is awkward!

GWsBF: yes

Twitch: now you all can go back to your usual story lines… for now… -maniacal laughter-

All characters go to their respective story lines and all is well in the word…for now. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**A/N: Wow that was fun. I love both books so I had to add Alaizabel and Thaniel in. They may make more appearances... who knows?**

**Okay, I do. But that is beside the point.**

**I love my reviewers and send the boxes of e-praises and e-candy! If you want e-items you can review! **

**-holds up medallion and starts to swing it- -chants- "review, review…"**


	6. I like eggs

**A/N: -gasp- I AM updating, this isn't your imagination. I know it has been equal to forever since I have updated, but I've been busy. My teachers think it is funny to give us tons of homework and also constantly test us day after day. Also, my dad has to leave town a lot and he was in town for just a little while recently, and time with my dad is VERY important to me as he used to live in another state. Also, our internet keeps getting kidnapped by my step-dad and my brothers keep hogging the computer.**

**On that note, I shall begin. Amazingly, no-one asked me about the story 'The Haunting of Alaizabel Cray' **

This paragraph is about the setting. Harry is _still_ at the Dursley's and everyone else are at their respective residences.

Whoopdie-freakin'-doo

HP

_This used has logged on_

HG

_This user has logged on_

GW

_This user is in da' house_

RW

_Yup, he's here._

HG: I loooove books!

GW: anybody have anything new?

GW: besides you, Ron

GW: or Hermione.

HG: the why didn't you just ask Harry?

GW: didn't think of it.

HP: to answer your question, no, everything is normal here.

RW: same here

HG: I am going to Colorado in America to ski this winter.

GW: send me postcards

HG: okay

HP: I am sooo tired. Why am I even talking to you? I am gonna' go get some sleep… see ya.

GW: 'night

HP: you guys _are_ aware that it is two a.m.

RW: maaaaayyyyyybbbbeeee

GW: I wonder if we'll get any more visits from other dimensional characters

RW: maybe we will

(A/N: I'm just screaming foreshadowing here, people. Catch on!)

HP: don't jinx us.

HG: you can't _really_ jinx yourself Harry, Honestly!

RW: Hermione, you're much to literal

HG: What is that supposed to mean?

RW: guess

GW: -groans- ANOTHER ridiculous fight!

HP: will they ever go one day without fighting?

GW: I fear we'll never know

HG: Ron! You are insufferable!

_This user has logged off_

RW: What did I do?

GW: Ron! You idiot.

HP: He'll never get it.

GW: I fear not

RW: huh?

_This user has been signed off 'cause I'm bored of him._

(A/N: Yes, I am bored of poor Ron.)

FMBA: HEY!

EA: I am heeeeerrrrrreeee!

FMBA: Wait! Why did Erika come? Why not Viki? Or Olivia?

VR: We're here too.

OV: yeah

FMBA: Oh

HP: who are you guys?

FMBA: I am your loverly authoress; 'VR' is a Harry Potter fanatic along with me and Erika, and her name is Viki. Then, there is my other friend 'OV' or Olivia.

GW: oh

VR: Is it only you and Harry, Ginny?

GW: yeah

VR: but what about Hermione?

EA: I like eggs

FMBA: good for you, Erika… now shut up

EA: make me

FMBA: okay…

EA: I mean yes ma'am!

HP: err… so we are actually in a story?

OV: yep yep!

HP: okay…

FMBA: Harry, don't you agree that Dumbledore is very gittish?

HP: er… I'm mad at him right now… so in a way… yes.

VR: NO! STOP SAYING THAT! I'LL KILL YOU! I WILL GET REVENGE!

FMBA: no!

VR: -mutters- Bellatrix Lestrange poser

FMBA: DON'T CALL ME THAT! SHE KILLED MY FAVORITE CHARACTER!

VR: then don't insult Dumbldore!

At this point Viki and your lovely authoress get in a heated argument and we must end the story soon as Twitch wants to steal the keyboard from Nickel.

EA: I guess we should pull them apart, Olivia.

OV: Ok

HP: that was weird

GW: yeah

HP: bye

_This user logged off_

GW

_This user logged off_

**A/N: Once again, I am so sorry for the long time it took me to update.**

**To The Female Nerd; If I had either of those, do ya' think I would give it up? Lol. **

**To HPN Padfoot HPN: Yes… you must be insane, but as long as you're not talking to yourself yet (Like me) you're all clear!**

**Mucho lurv ta all mah reviewers and if you want to be mentioned in this story, say so in your review as I have severe writers block! You already read, so review!**

_**Sylvie**_


	7. All You Lot Do Is Bicker!

**A/N: I am losing faith in you all, my readers! You're supposed to review! Please review, or the updates will be even less frequent! I only got one review last chapter! I might have to resort to begging! **

**So, here is another chapter.**

Everyone is at their homes, 'cept Hermione, who is in Colorado. Harry is planning to go to The Burrow for the rest of the summer. It is now close to Harry's birthday.

Harry:** (A/N: I know, creative)** Hello?

Ginny: Hey, Harry

Ron: I wonder how Hermione is doing.

Harry: ahh…young love

Ron: HEY!

Harry: Hi

Ron: that's not what I meant, and you know it!

Harry: don't point fingers!

Ron: I'm not

Harry: -sighs- you're impossible

Ginny: as fun as it is to watch you two bicker…

**(A/N: I always say things like this to get people to pay attention…)**

Harry: we had forgotten you, Gin! I hope you can forgive me!

Ginny: -contemplates-

Ron: I can hear her giggling

Ginny: Don't ruin it!

Harry: If you're going to laugh at me, then I don't want forgiveness!

Ginny: then I won't forgive you!

Forge: All you lot do is Bicker!

Gred: honestly! So immature!

Ginny: like you two should be talking!

Forge: we aren't talking though

Gred: we're typing

Ron: and you're infuriating

Gred: Forge, did our little Ronniekins just make a joke?

Forge: he's growing up so fast! -wipes tears from eyes-

_The internet now shuts down because of a sever case of both plot bunnies, and writers block!_

**A/N: I have to go update my other story and I think I might start a new one! Go me! –does weird happy dance- I hope to get reviews, and I won't update until I get at least three, and Nandotabby, If you are reading this yet, yours count too! HPN Padfoot HPN: Yes, I read your story, and I like it… and here I was, thinking I was all alone in talking to figments of my imaginations and communicating with my friends for them…**


	8. What's with the name?

**A/N; Sorry I took equal to forever… I know, I'm horrible. But I started a new story…so there. I still need to go update my other one…. Darn.**

**Twitch: We all have been trying to get her to write**

**Dessie: but she ignores us**

**Nickle: -sigh-**

Hermione has found a computer in Colorado… go her. Harry is paking to go to the Burrow. Ron and Ginny are pestering him.

Voldielockssucks

_This user has signed on_

Bunnyofdoom

_This user has signed on_

Iamyourfather

_This user has signed on_

HAHfan

_This user has signed on_

HAHfan: Ron, Ginny, Harry. What on earth are you doing with those screen names?

Bunnyofdoom: Well… I am going Ginny rule the world with bunnies of doom, with pillows as their weapons, and their commander will be Mr. Snuggles.

HAHfan: okay…

Iamyourfather: I just watched _Star Wars _

Voldielockssucks: I don't like Voldemort, so I mock him

HAHfan: Okay. Before you ask, it is for _Hogwarts, A History _fan

Voldielockssucks: why bunnies?

Bunnyofdoom: I dunno

Iamyourfather: you're weird

FMBA: y'all are weird

HAHfan: like you should be talking

FMBA: I can torture you, you know!

HAHfan: uhhh… sorry

FMBA: good

Voldielockssucks: I have to finish packing

Iamyourfather: we have to get ready to pick you up

Iamyourfather

_This user has signed off_

Voldielockssucks

_This user has signed off_

BunnyofDoom

_This user has signed off_

**A/N: I am sorry for the shortness and the horrible chapter but I fear for the safety of my neck as blade can cut it and my LA teacher will use one if I don't do my homework. I will get a better chapter out soon...**

**please Review, and like usual, no flames or I will once again cut off anonomous reviews... **


	9. Writer's Block and its evilness

**A/N: You know, I just realized that in the first chapter it said the title to this story was 'Harry Potter and AIM'. Oh well….**

**Okay, there wasn't that many reviews, so I am a little bit disappointed. Also, there was some confusion on the part of names. They were as follows:**

**Bunnyofdoom: Ginny**

**Iamyourfather: Ron**

**HAHfan: Hermione**

**Voldielockssucks: Harry**

**Sorry for that confuzzlement… Oh! And Olivia, so what if it sucked?-sticks out tongue- I am updating before I come to your house!**

**So there**

**Anyways…**

**Here is the story:**

Hermione still has the computer we talked about last chapter. Harry is now at the Burrow. Ginny and Ron are chillin' with Harry.

I know, exciting.

Averyfurrymonkey

_This user has logged on_

Fearthered

_This user has logged on_

Procrastinator

_This user has logged on_

Superskier

_This user has logged on_

Fearthered: Hey guys

Superskier: Which one of you is which, though I am sure 'procrastinator' is Ron

Procrastinator: HEY!

Superskier: was that excited or indignant?

Procrastinator: Indignant, of course

Superskier: good

Averyfurrymonkey: This is Ginny

Fearthered: who is as scary when mad as her mother

Averyfurrymonkey: -smiled evilly-

Fearthered: -backs away fearfully-

Averyfurrymonkey: -cackles-

Superskier: young love…

Procrastinator: is scary

Superskier: suppose so

Fearthered: yep

Fearthered: especially the girl's side

Averyfurrymonkey: maaaayyyyybbbeeee…

Superskier: you know, I fear out authoress has writer block and cannot think of what to write!

Fearthered: -gasp-

Averyfurrymonkey: -gasp-

Procrastinator: -gasp-

FMBA: -gasp-

Fearthered: Oh loverly authoress, why are you gasping?

FMBA: because she guessed right!

Procrastinator: wow, maybe you should take up Divination again!

Superskier: It isn't a prediction! Fearmybutterflyarmy has been having really crappy and unoriginal chapters lately. I just used evidence to come to my conclusion.

FMBA: well... She is right… I have writers block… for every one of my stories…

Averyfurrymonkey: that is so sad

FMBA: I know! And Olivia, you had better help (A/N: I know you are reading this!)

Averyfurrymonkey: Yeah! Help her!

FMBA: thank you Ginny!

FMBA: I am going to make you all sign off, ok?

Superskier: ok

_All users have just been signed off by their writer's block infected authoress_

**A/N: I know, slightly depressing chapter, but it explained why my last chapters have sucked royally and been so far apart when updated.**

**Ginny: This still depresses me**

**FMBA: I know**

**Ginny: you know, you should tell Vicki that Hermione says hi.**

**FMBA: I'm sure she will be thrilled a part of my imagination that acts the part of Hermione said hello to her**

**Ginny: I know, wouldn't she?**

**FMBA: I was being sarcastic**

**Ginny: oh**

**Harry: Review! Maybe you can give her ideas before she puts a picture of me in a pink frilly tutu on everybody's screen!**

**Ginny: yes, before she degrades my poor poor boyfriend**

**FMBA: so… sorry about everything…**

**Hermione: I don't care, I am going skiing!**

**FMBA: I didn't know that there were skiing mountains in my imagination**

**Hermione: you know, this A/N is as long as the chapter.**

**FMBA: fun, more entertainment for the readers…**

**R&R**

**FMBA**


	10. Ron's a Prat and Luna's Crazy

**A/N: Either this chapter or the next will be the end of CMIMOM, but I WILL get up a sequel! This will last until they go to get their school supplies. The next one will begin at Hogwarts and will go through the school year…**

**On a different note, shank ya' to all of you who reviewed and double thanks to those with ideas! This will not contain those ideas, but I will keep them in mind. I just had to have someone come in...  
**

Hermione is STILL at her house. The other three are all on different computers and talking with her over IM… partially because Ron was jinxed into silence by Gred and Forge and also because Ginny and Harry are laughing to hard at Ron to talk.

They all are already signed on.

Gtotheinny: So… Hermione, how have you been?

Booksrock: I have been so bored, but I can't come over until we meet at Diagon Ally

HPotter: yeah… Haha… Ron still can't talk

Booksrock: Why can't Ron talk?

Gtotheinny: George and Fred jinxed him

HPotter: He figured out me and Gin really were going out, not just some trick as it originally was

Gtotheinny: And he was yelling and stuff

Imgonnakillhp: I can see what you are typing

Booksrock: Ronald! You screen name! How rude!

Imgonnakillhp: He deserves it

Booksrock: for going out with Ginny, who is fifteen and perfectly capable of taking care of herself

Imgonnakillhp: I'm still mad

Gtotheinny: well, you are just going to have to deal with it!

Booksrock: exactly!

Imgonnakillhp: Fine, but you know I'm mad at all of you. Honestly! My best mate and my sister!

_This user has logged off_

Gtotheinny: that prat

Booksrock: ignore him, Ginny

HPotter: Yeah, Gin. He will get over it

Gtotheinny: He'd better

Booksrock: uh-huh. He is being an insufferable prat, but he's Ron; He'll get over it.

HPotter: On the other hand, We got our OWL results! I got seven!

Booksrock: I got all Os

Gtotheinny: as expected! But Congrats! Ron got the same as Harry, though Harry got better DADA grades… as expected!

Booksrock: Thanks, Gin. Congratulations, Harry.

HPotter: you, too, Hermione

Gtotheinny: I'm so nervous about how hard everything will be this year… OWL year for me…

Booksrock: you've got us

Gtotheinny: yup!

Crumplehornedhunter: Hello, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny

Booksrock: er… Hello, Luna

HPotter: Hey Luna

Crumplehornedhunter: my father and I went hunting for Crumple-Horned Snoracks (sp?)

Gtotheinny: that's nice

Crumplehornedhunter: I think a warble is floating around on this conversation. It makes you head go all fuzzy and you don't talk much, much like how all of you are acting now.

HPotter: that's nice. When are you going to get supplies?

Crumplehornedhunter: tomorrow

HPotter: us too, see you there?

Crumplehornedhunter: yes… I have got to go help write an article about our journey to see the Crumple-Horned Snoracks

Gtotheinny: Alright. See you, then.

Crumplehornedhunter

_This user has logged off_

HPotter: who do you think the new DADA teacher will be?

Booksrock: I don't know. I do hope whoever he or she is that they are good a good teacher!

Gtotheinny: can't be worse than the Toad

Booksrock: no, I suppose they can't

HPotter: dinner. See you tomorrow.

Booksrock: bye

Gtotheinny: bye

_This user has logged off_

HPotter: bye

_This user has logged off_

Booksrock

_This user has logged off_

**A/N: First of all: Thank you all so much for staying with my story! I love you eternally for that! **

**Second, I will get the sequel up as soon as time allows. I would post it now, but I fear that I have a lot of math homework to attend to. It will be up fairly soon, though. **

**Third, I might put up a closer chapter. You know, just some mindless humor at one a.m. like what me and my friend chat about when we are hyper in the middle of the night, So stay tuned and check my profile again for the sequel.**

**Mucho lurv,**

**FMBA**


	11. The End: Three AM

**A/N: This is the random three-am chapter I was talking about. **

Haha… it is three am and they are all being insomniacs like me most of the time, so they are all signed on.

Pottergrrl: wazzup?

Potterboi: I LOVE cereal!

Kingoftheweasles: why?

Potterboi: 'cause it is nifty and you get plastic rings—I have four

THEGranger: ha-ha… that is funny. I like bunnies. And Soda, and marshmallows.

Kingoftheweasles: Herms! How you?

THEGranger: How me? I good!

Pottergrrl: is it a trend to talk with bad grammar?

Potterboi: maaayyyyyybbbbeeee

Pottergrrl: why are we talking at three am?

THEGranger: I dunno

Kingoftheweasles: why did we change screen names every chapter?

Potterboi: because the crazy authoress made us…

FMBA: Harry! Don't be mean! I am only slightly more insane than average people!

THEGranger: sure

FMBA: shut up

THEGranger: What if I don't want to

FMBA: I will make you! I control you because you are figments of my imagination! I can make the sky start raining frogs… but frogs are gross so I won't…

THEGranger: darn

FMBA: MUHAHAHAHA!

Pottergrrl: Nice one, Hermione

THEGranger: shut up

Potterboi; I don't know about you, but I am going to sleep!

_This user has signed off_

Pottergrrl: me too

_This user has signed off_

Kingoftheweasles: see ya' tomorrow

_This user has signed off_

THEGranger

_This user has signed off_

**The End**

**A/N: Better ending? I hope so. Yeah… The sequel will be up soon. Hmm… Yeah… I was reading through and I discovered that I contradicted myself a lot during my author notes… oh well… 'Till next time… adios!**


End file.
